


Watch and Wait

by heeroluva



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The plan certainly hadn’t been Delaney to take a shining to Eggsy, that particular leaning somehow missing from all the data they’d gathered on him.





	Watch and Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).

Harry lounges back in his chair, legs spread wide, his tie missing, the top buttons of his shirt undone, and his pants undone enough for him to expose his cock, slowly stroking it with a loose fist as he watches the show happening on the screen. Eggsy’s glasses couldn’t have fallen into a more perfect position, angled in in such a way that Harry has an unobscured view of Eggsy’s face along with their target fucking so roughly using him.

The plan certainly hadn’t been Delaney to take a shining to Eggsy, that particular leaning somehow missing from all the data they’d gathered on him. To make matters difficult Delaney was the largest man Harry had ever seen, both tall and thickly muscled, and had a well-earned reputation for liking it more than a little rough. They need the information Delaney has and can’t risk blowing this, so Eggsy has no choice.

Eggsy puts up a cursory fight, but a blow to the head quickly drops him, his eyes unfocused and glassy as Delaney positions Eggsy on the bed, shoving Eggsy’s pants down before he undoes his own. Harry only gets a momentary look at Delaney’s cock before he grabs Eggsy’s hips and sinks himself balls deep in one harsh thrust, but the look on Eggsy’s face says enough.

Eggsy’s eyes go huge, his mouth falling open in a silent shout as he claws at the sheets before he drops his head, hiding his face from Harry.

“Raise your head.”

Eggsy tenses at the words—easily mistaken as a response to the way that Delaney begins to fuck him hard enough that Eggsy has to brace himself so he doesn’t get pushed up the bed—but does as he’s told.

His face is twisted into a grimace of discomfort, and Harry continues to edge himself, knowing that as much of a cock slut as Eggsy is that it won’t take him long to get into it. And he’s right, watching the way that Eggsy’s face slowly relaxes, the way his eyes flutter as his face grows redder, the way his back arches further and he starts to rock back into the motion, biting his lip to stifle his moans.

It’s a pity that the audio isn’t working for some reason as Delaney begins to spank Eggsy’s ass in time with his thrusts. Harry can’t wait to squeeze his red ass.

“Be sure to plug yourself and hurry over when he’s finished.” Eggsy know that Harry likes nothing better than a well fucked, come-filled hole.

Eggsy’s face twists then, and Harry pauses and zooms in, watching in slow motion as Eggsy comes from the harsh treatment. Harry closes the laptop then with a click, content to wait for Eggsy’s eventual arrival, knowing that Merlin will continue to monitor him.


End file.
